


Колыбельная для монстра

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Как появилась "колыбельная", возвращающая Брюса из Другого парня





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между первыми и вторыми «Мстителями»

Брюс Беннер с подозрением осматривал свою лабораторию в Башне Мстителей, только что отстроенной после сражения с Локи и его армией читаури. Старк действительно не поскупился – современное высокоточное оборудование, созданное для удобства и работы. Об этом любой ученый мог только мечтать. Но внутри все равно сидело царапающее чувство неправильности.

Пусть, по словам Тони, это была его лаборатория, Брюс ощущал себя непрошенным гостем, которого приняли за потерянного много лет назад сына. Его напрягало большое количество людей вокруг и хрупкое оборудование.

Другой парень никогда не был аккуратным.

Вдруг в лабораторию, постучавшись, но не дождавшись разрешения, вошла Наташа, держа в руках плюшевого мишку.

– А здесь очень даже неплохо, – решила она, оглядываясь. – Только чего-то не хватает…

Она подошла к небольшому диванчику и посадила на него мишку.

– Вот так намного лучше, стало уютнее.

Наташа ласково поправила наклонившуюся игрушку, погладив ее по плюшевой голове.

– Из тебя бы получилась прекрасная мать, – вдруг сказал Брюс, стараясь сделать комплимент.

Наташа неожиданно вздрогнула от этих слов, а потом обернулась с улыбкой.

– А из тебя – отличный отец. Никогда не думал завести маленьких зеленых человечков?

Брюс стушевался от такого предложения, отошел, неровно складывая папки на столе. Наташа явно сразу же пожалела, что задела его за живое.

– Я не самый лучший вариант для создания… семьи, – все же ответил он, искоса поглядывая на нее. – Немного недовольства, и – бам!

Брюс взмахнул руками, изображая кого-то значительно больше себя.

– Боишься, что малышня расплачется? А говорят, зеленый цвет успокаивает.

– Что-то не замечал, – горько усмехнулся Брюс.

– Но с каждым разом ты все лучше контролируешь себя…

– И все равно случается что-то, из-за чего все выходит из-под контроля. И тогда… Ты сама видела это, на хелликарьере.

– А еще я видела тебя в Нью-Йорке, – пожала плечами Наташа, делая шаг к Брюсу и пытаясь взглянуть ему в лицо. Она взяла его за запястье, заставив посмотреть на себя. – Уверена, можно что-то сделать.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – суетливо отвернулся Брюс. – В зеленом виде сесть в позу лотоса? Спеть Другому парню колыбельную?

Наташа задумчиво хмыкнула. Дождалась, пока он вновь не поднял на нее глаза, и пожала плечами.

– А почему бы и нет? У меня хороший голос.

Брюс надолго замолчал, вглядываясь в зеленые глаза. Он подумал, что она была достаточно бесстрашной, чтобы действительно попробовать свою сумасшедшую идею на практике. А еще – что ради нее вернулся бы обратно. Наизнанку бы вывернулся – но вернулся.

Прикосновение тонких пальцев горело на коже даже сквозь рубашку. Наташа, словно прочитав ответ в его глазах, чуть сильнее сжала широкое запястье и приложила свою ладонь к его – дала молчаливое обещание. А потом замурлыкала что-то на родном языке. Меньше всего похожее на колыбельную.


End file.
